This invention relates to an exercising device for providing a reaction force to confine a swimmer to one area and an upward force simulating a planing force approximating the planing force of a free swimmer exerting the same swimming force.
In the past, devices for in-place swimming supplied only reaction forces such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,905. British Pat. No. 330,482 shows a complicated mechanism that allows the swimmer to slide along on a rope. The concept disclosed in the present invention is not found in the prior art.